Ocean's secret
by jayrosew
Summary: ON HOLD Yoko life is all aout lies every mometn since then has been make believe so what will she do when all of a sudden she is forced to be truthful with her new crew and face her past?
1. listen close

**first and only disclaimer:** i only own Yoko and her history nothing esle!!

* * *

Helmeppo strode in front of her, Her pair of Tonfa (side handle batons ) swinging in his hands, as if he were gods gift. Two navy officers stood either side of the unusually calm captive both hands tried be hide her back.

The wind played lightly with her rich mahogany hair, which was held in a simple ponytail, two wisps of hair following her high cheek bones across her face and a few stray strands falling into her ocean like eyes truly giving her the name Yoko (ocean child).

"can you believe it I , the great Helmeppo, court feared pirate Yoko...Oh wont daddy be pleased" the dark haired captive merely smiled closing her large eyes.

"actually your soldiers court me and may I add while I was a sleeping hardly something to boast about how is it?" she correct him in mocking tone "so daddy's boy where are you taken me then" she continued despite the fact the arrogant blonde didn't reply she kept on smiling merely repeating her question just in cause the idiot didn't hear her. "daddy's boy ..."but to her distaste the babbling idiot cut her off.

"ahh hear we are" looking around the fools head she stared in awe at one of the biggest marine base she had ever seen and believe me she had she a lot of them. The nineteen year old stared at the base in awe as she was lead toward the court yard.

With a bounty of 7 million belli on her head ,double the average bounty in the east blue ,an amazing feet seeing as she had no crew be hide her . She spent a lot of time in marine cells ,with the help of her Tonfa and her sliver tongue, she was never prisoner long. She fooled many into believing her silver lined lies with ease after years of practice she had enough skill to talk her way out of most situation.

"so Helmeppo was it?" she questioned her smile never wavering .her eyes opened slightly as he nodded his head at her " you what to prove yourself to your father right?" her smile slowing formed into a smirk as she court the fools attention. Hook line and sink.

"of coarse and how better to do so.." she cut the babbling idiot off before he could finish

"then capturing a pirate and one with a bounty no less" turning to face the marine as they stood at the court yards gate her eyes gleaming with mischief "but you didn't catch me did you? You merely ordered it. So would it not be far great to tell your dear old daddy that you court pirate all . By . Yourself" she spaced the last three word apart allowing them to sink in.

"yes yes that would be good but people saw they already know I didn't capture you so how?" her smirk grow as he fell head first into her web

"free me" her simple sentence through the fool off as he whirled around to face her. The gate opening be hide him. "that way you can recapture me , I'll let you, telling every one that you the great Helmeppo was able to defeat and capture a pirate who even the bases best marines couldn't handle. Sounds good right?" he pondered her suggestion images of the towns people applauding him; The mariners cheering for him; his father give him the title of captain as a reward: all these floated trough his head.

"yes I like it" he strutted toward her unable to comprehend the consequences of his actions. He led her into the court yard. Allowing her to take in her surroundings and find the quickest possible escape route. Really if you had thought she was going to allow herself to be recapture you are as most a fool as the idiot freeing her. She felt a tug at the ropes.

"sir I don't thing this…" at least someone here understood her plan she was being to lose faith in the marines

"silence or I'll tell daddy you let her escape" her eyes narrowed slightly and her smile shrunk but didn't disappear. As the image of a young raven haired girl pushed its way to the front of her memory._--The young blue eyed girl held her red cheek in a failed attempt to stop the throbbing. Her eyes pricking with tears as she looked up at the older girl who had just hit her."never use your name and titles to command someone! Why do you think we don't play with you? To us status and power are nothing if you want respect you have to earn it got that kid?" --_

She felt the ropes losing around her wrists as she readied her self for her escape. However before he released her his attention seemed to fall on the small silhouette of a girl clutching a small bundle to her chest.

" Roronoa Zolo, you know the rules no guests" the blonde let go of the ropes and strutted toward the two figures in the court yard. For the first time Yoko releases she was not the sole prisoner in the parade ground. She allowed her eyes to wonder of the infamous pirate hunter, oh yes she knew who he was, she had had a run in with him a few years back before his name had become so widely hadn't changed much. Perhaps a bit taller and more muscular he certainly looked more dangerous then when they had last met but that may have been the fierce glare he was directing at the fool of a marine. He still wore the same blank trousers and unbuttoned shirt. Though Yoko couldn't help but giggle at how odd he looked with out his swords.

"oh well if it isn't the idiot son himself parading his daddy's wealth as if it were his own. Oh what's this you can actually catch pirate who would have thought. Tough I wouldn't class her hard to catch" her smile only grew at the insult 'seems he still can't hold his tongue'

"a man in your place should watch his tongue or he may lose it" the blonde threatened the swords man both know he could not back it up. Before turning his attention to the small girl at Zolo's feet. "ahh did you make these lovely rice cakes for me?" the little girl protested in vain as he snatched the bundle from her wolfing down the hole thing in a matter of seconds. Only to cough in back up violently. 'that's what you get for rushing your food' Yoko didn't voice her childish comment in the risk of having the fool turn against her.

"IT WAS SWEET! RICE CAKES ARE WENT TO BE SOUR IDOIT! THAT WAS DICUSSING!"Yoko watched in horror as the cruel blonde ordered a reluctant marine to trough already whimpering girl over the fence. Once again using his status to do so. Using the opportunely she quickly turned the subject back to herself.

"erm Helmeppo can we finish the plan how? Before we are interrupted again?" she questioned the blonde hoping all the hassle would not of changed his mind

"oh yes I almost forgot!" rushing toward her he began to untie her bonds. The action resolved to the pirate hunter giving her a very curious look to which she just smiled back at.

"HELMEPPO" a breathless marine stood at the gate using it as support "your father heard you court a pirate with a bounty and wishes to see you immediately!" cursing her luck she tied to pull her arms from the lose ropes but failed.

"you hear that we don't have to continue" turning to his subordinates as she puffed her cheeks out in frustration. Coursing the swordsman to laugh at her predicament. "tie her up with the stubborn one" he ordered waving a hand in Zolo's direction.

With in seconds her back was up against a wooden cross much like Zolo. Though she, being smaller then him, could stand quiet comfortably. The marines had already fastened her waist to the pole and were at the moment securing her arms.

"erm excuse me Mr marine. Could you loosen that just a little I have very sensitive arms and I wo..ow that hurt." sighing she watched the marine walk away not glancing at her again "well thank you anyway Mr marine." she called after him before trying to move her wrist. After her comment he had pulled the ropes tighter making them rub against her skin. "and they say us pirates are the sadistic ones he did that on propose" sound very much like a child who had just been pushed be the playground bully.

"Idiot" she once again merely smiled at the comment and watched him as his eyes seem to focus on something by the wall "oi are you still there? Get lost before Helmeppo's father catches you"Flowing his glace she found her self staring at a boy no older then 17. She watched in amusement as he swung himself over the wall with practiced ease. As he approached the two prisoners Yoko let her eyes wonder over the boy taking in every inch of him.

He walked with an air of power around despite his childish looks Yoko knew instantly that he was strong. Perched on his messy black hair was a simple straw hat. His face seemed to be spilt In half at the huge grin he was sporting making the small scar under his left eye shrink. As he came to a stop in front of Zolo his cropped jeans swayed lightly against his legs before stalling and his red vest fell calmly into place

"I'm searching for good people to join my pirate crew"His grin grew at his own words 'oh so his a pirate that explains his confidence'

"a pirate crew? What makes you think I'd lower myself to that level? No thanks!" Zolo answered harshly

"huh but becoming a pirate is my dream! What's wrong with it!?" she was starting to like this kid more and more.

"you think that if you untie me I'm going to join your crew?"

"nope I haven't decided yet. You've got a pretty bad reputation you know?" giggling Yoko answered before Zolo could get a word in.

"Zolo got re . jec . ted" a low growl could be heard from the insulted as she drawled out the last word. As if only see the other prisoner for the first time the younger boy turned his head and pointed accusingly at her.

"who are you? When did you get here?" closing her eyes she smiled at him.

"I magically appeared only moments ago"

"really! Wow that's so cool!" her eyes opened and her smile widened she had not expected him to believe her. Zolo stared at the girl noting her smile grow into a sly smirk. Even though he had only met her the once, yes he remembered her she was a hard person to forget, he knew when she smirked like that it was best to cover your ears.

"yes would you like me to show you a trick?" her voice filled with sweet fake innocence.

"yeah!" the boy almost jumping on the spot

"ok all you have to do is untie me and I'll show you" smiling at the boy as he started to work on the ropes around her wrists. Zolo shook his head at her ' she hasn't changed one bit'

_-- the sun began to set over the crystal sea. The young pirate hunter watched as his new acquaintance sailed toward the horizon. He had met the young ocean eyed girl in town after she had offered him a drink, saying he looked like he need one, that had turned to five. afterward she had conveniently told him she had forgotten her purse. He had told her it was fine he would have more money soon as he was in town to catch a woman pirate who had just gotten their bounty. to which she had just smiled and nodded. As he watched her she turned looking back at the shore over her shoulder."oh pirate hunter my names Yoko, I just got my bounty, thanks for drink. see you around." a sly smirk playing on her lips.--_

"ta-dah" she called her hands up, fingers wiggling as if she had just worked magic, her unmoving smile still on her face. "magic"

" wow your really good" giggling at his stupidity she turned to Zolo.

"you wanna hand, Pirate hunter?" she made her way toward his bindings only to have him growl viscously at her

"I don't need help" with a light 'tch' she shrugged and started toward the wall. "I'll survive the month then that idiot son will free me just like he promised" looking back other her shoulder she stated bluntly

"very few people keep promises nowadays" she resumed her talk to the wall, that she vaulted with practiced ease. Waving over her shoulder and turning her head once again she called back to him "bye bye pirate hunter. Oh and kid the names Yoko see you around!" with that she leapt from her perch landing lightly on the balls of her feet in front of a young pink hair boy. Who in her opinion looked scared witless. Be hide him stood the little girl, unharmed and save, ruffling the girls hair as she passed

"good to see your okay shrimp"Crouching low in a shrubs that lined the path toward the marine bases main doors. Yoko watch waiting patiently for her chance to enter. 'bingo' her face lit up at the sight of a lone marine exiting the large double doors. As he passed her hiding place she used a small coin to reflect the sun at him catching his attention. Like she had hoped he approached her carelessly his face full of curiosity. As he peered over the bush she swung her leg upward catching him under the chin and propelling him over her into a small tree.

Rubbing their hands a young looking marine strode through the maze like halls of the marine base. Light wisps of deep red hair fell into their eyes from under the peeked hat. Their uniform baggy and hung shapelessly on them. Turning the corner they colliding head first into another uniform marine.

"captain Morgan needs all marines on the roof. What are you doing wondering around boy?" the obviously older man questioned the younger.

"oh sorry" giving the officer a salute after catching sight of his badge "sir I was send to find the captains son he wishes for him to proceed to the roof along with the marines sir." the smaller marine stuttered in a panicked fashion as many new soldiers did when in the presence of higher ups.

"all right then son follow out those orders" as the older marine began to run down the hall the younger called to him

"sir! I'm new here were would the captains son be?" stopping he turned to face the boy.

"oh he will be resending in his room. Its down the hall on the left you will not miss it" saluting him the younger boy turned and run off down the hall as if he were really on to a halt the marine glanced up at the large rich brown double doors. The officer had been right you couldn't miss them. With a grin they pushed the doors open not caring if the fool were inside or not. As she entered the room she pulled the lose cap off her head allowing her pony tail to fell free. After rendering the marine ,who much to her delight had been the same one who had tried her up, unconscious she had stripped him and tied him to the small tree he had been flung into.

After spotting her tonfa laying on the large girly four poster bed as if they were merely thrown she court sight of Zolo's swords. Knowing the right thing to do would be to return them. 'I'm a pirate we don't do the right thing' she told herself as she exited the room. Weaving through the halls she smiled as she watched a young girl most definitely not here on invitation. As she walked closer the girl whirled around her brown eyes large as her short orange hair settled into place.

"oi thief" Yoko accused as she passed her with a wink she continued "I wont tell if you don't" with a smile she run off to ward the exit. Leaving a bewildered girl in her tracks.

As Yoko raced through the empty streets she approached a large crowd of villages and marines. Classing this as the reason she had had clear escape. Thanking whoever it was yelling and causing the scene inside the petite restaurant she skimmed the edge of the crowd before head toward the docks. jumping onto the smallest of the marine boats, deciding they would probably give her the clearest escape and matched her new look, she set sail. Taking one last look at the little town."good luck Luffy your going to need it"


	2. era era

Captain 'gold gunner' lovelock stood at the front of his vessel. He had received his name 'gold gunner' from the large solid gold pistol he sported on his belt. tucked into his trousers was a fitted white shirt with extravagate frills around the collar, then like all captains he wore a creamy blue trimmed blazer. His light sandy hair , hanging lousy around his shoulders, ruffling in the wind as the sun rose over the horizon. His curtained hair highlighting his Sharpe nose and sunken eyes. His large rosy lips set in an arrogant line. His crew running the ship while he looked at the horizon.

Captain Lovelock was an impatient man who hated to lose and was easily brought off. When he arrived at towns he expected women to flock around him and when they didn't his underlings made them. There was nothing worse , in their opinion, then an upset captain. He had once been know to arrest four young girls and a bar owner after he was asked to leave the girls alone and leave the bar.

"Captain! There's a marine boat on the port side what should we do. It look like a life boat sir!" the youngest of the crew, Jimmy or was it Timmy Lovelock could never remember, yelled from his position in the crews nest.

" you sure their marine?"

"aye captain!" the younger boy called back after taking another look through his binoculars. Of the left side of the boat float a lone life raft the only crew present was a sole marine their mahogany hair blocking their face from view.

"well then get that sailor aboard!" the captain bellowed from his position. In a chaotic minute the crew scurried around him pulling ropes and yell out to the small raft. Soon the boat was pulled next to the larger ship and the small marine was clambering aboard.

"wow thought I was a gonna then mate. Thanks a bunch!" the young boy told the crew animatedly before saluting the approaching captain. " names Luffy sir, me ship were destroyed by a bunch of pirates sir, I were lucky to get away sir" the boy told his tale in his thickly accented voice.

"so you ran away?" the captain questioned sending a murmur of 'coward' and 'traitor' through the crew.

"oh no sir, no way I were in the crows nest as the ship sunk I was lucky enough to escape with our first mate and one of the cabin boys. We had two boats, me and the boy on one the first mate on the other but the kid was wounded and well didn't make it so we gave 'im a proper sea burial. We were real near dieing when this huge storm hit us lost sight of my first mate. Then you guys appeared sir I ain't no coward no sir!" clenching his fists by his sides in annoyances.

"Captain news from head quarters!" an older marine called as he raced toward the captain. "they say pirate hunter Zolo has joined forces with a pirate call Monkey. D. Luffy and that they took out captain Morgan!" in an instate the crews eyes shot back to the now retreating marine. With in seconds the crew had their weapons out and pointing them at the petit marine. Gulping at the feeling of blades at her neck and gun barrels at her head Yoko turned slowing scratching her head as she did.

"Must be a common name" letting out a forced laugh as the captain strode toward her a glare edged into his face. Gabbing her by her collar she let out a gasp as he pulled her over coat off leaving he standing in just her simple white strap top. She usually wore under her blue pull over. Revelling to the entire crew she was well a she.

"this uniforms from Morgan's base. So girly why are you imposing as a shipwrecked marine under a pirates name no less" he questioned as she tilted her head down ward cursing her novice era 'damn why the hell did I use his name idiot'

"I wonted to be a marine but the base on my island wouldn't allow girls to sign up so I, so I stole a uniform and boat from the docks. I'm sorry sir I just wonted to do my bit in the world" letting her voice crack and break a little to imply she was starting at the floor to prevent them she her tears not her face.

"it was just a coincidence that I used the name Luffy. I knew a Luffy once he left my village when I wa"

"cut the crap girl who are you" he yelled sick of her stories. As he did he swung for her luckily she was able to duck in time however she was unable to keep her hat on. As the white cap fell lightly to the floor her pony swung into its rightful place. One of the blades under her chin forced her to look up at the captain.

"Silver tongued Yoko. Those stories of yours aren't as well weaved as they say or is it just the fact that I'm far to intelligent to let a pirate out smart me?" he insulted her a grin of triumph from on his face as h grabbed her chin turning her head one way the other. As if he were examining her. "but I must say you look far better then your wanted poster"

"I know they never seem to take nice pictures do they?" she tried to use her hands to remove his she found a marine hand already gotten hold of them and started to tie a tick rope around them. 'damn'

"how pirate you have two chooses; the first stay with me in my cabin for a small price" she know what his small price and shuddered 'and they call pirates sick' "the second is the hold" smiling sweetly she answered

"I'm ever so sorry but I think its best if I take the hold. Wouldn't what rumours of captains fraternising with pirates how would we?" his face turned hard as he dropped his hand and marched to ward his quarters.

The rest of the crew returned to work, apart from a few who had taken to watching her , as a young marine lead her down to the hold. Like she had expected she was taken to the lower levels of the ship that seemed to be filled with rows of cells most likely with sea stone bars.

"you should have taking the captain up on that offer he probably wont feed you till you beg how. I've seen him do it before" the young boy broke the silence as he opened the door to her cell.

"oh I wont be here for long done worry about me kid" smiling at the younger boy as he locked the door and left. Not before glancing at her once more. Sliding to the floor she cursed "damn it! Oh at least I know Zolo joined Luffy and their both ok."

The young marine had been correct in the fact that she would not be feed but it had only been a day and she could easily last longer not that she would have to. Earlier she had found a lose board in the cell next to her just under the bars that separated them. The only question was how to get to it? Scanning the room around her she was amazed to find a small porthole in the cell next to her and taken to passing time by watching the light flitter around on the wooden floor.

"morning Miss Yoko" Robby, the boy ho had spotted her from the crows nest and also escorted her to the hold, called to her as he approached. "captain told me to say he will be visiting you at sundown to see if you changed your mind. Personally I think you should just do as he says its easier" pulling a face at his advice.

"no thank you. I'm a pirate because I like freedom not because I want to be ordered around be someone!" looking slightly annoyed he held onto the bars of her cell. Staring at her in disbelieve as she lay spared out on her front her eyes focused on the cell next to her.

"I don't really call this freedom do you?" he questioned as she turned and propped herself up on her elbows.

"ahh but I want be here long kid. Oh can I ask for a favour?" he nodded hesitantly "good can you move me to that cell" pointing next to her. Seeing his confused expression she explained " see I'm a pirate. Pirates like the sea and sky. So I was hoping to look out the porthole. Its not like I could fit out of it any way" the boy thought back to when he had first brought her down her and how she had stopped before the stairs and taken a long glance at the sky before walking on.

"I guess I mean what difference does it make?" shrugging he open the door and held the already standing women's arm. Leading her into the next cubical ,unaware of the sly grin on her lips as he did, closing the door and giving the key a final turn. He watch as the pirate stood by the porthole her eyes dazed and the sun highlight her face. 'she doesn't look that scary' leaving her alone he said a small unanswered "bye" and continued on his way.

Waiting for his foot steps to fade in with the other crew mates she made her way to the lose floor board. Wedging one of her Tonfa into a rotten hole here the corner of the plant. She levered it up with a loud creak. Glancing around making sure know one had heard her before peering down the newly made hole in the floor. Finding the storage cupboard below much to her surprise , most ships have the hold on the lowest level o she was expecting to find a small channel or walkway for the carpenters to use. Turn in her spot she eased her feet down followed by her body until she hung solely by her hands. Pulling the plank back into place she let her self drop lightly to the floor of the storage room.

Taking in her new surroundings she font shelf after shelf of food from herbs to meat. picking an apple from one of the crates next to her she turned to find a wall full of drink. Rushing toward it she glance a the rows of grog, wine and spirits ,as cliché as it may be Yoko had always had a soft spot for rum, upon seeing the shelf stuffed full of rum collected from all the four seas she grabbed the nearest bag. Taking no notice of the large potatoes that tumbled to the ground as she did; filling the bag until it was almost to heavy to carry she headed for the door. Though before she exited she spotted a list, most likely used to keep number of the amount of food, grabbing the pencil that lay next to it she scribbled a few words in her elegant curling hand writing before opening the door and proceeding up the stairs.

Passing the level she had been held captive on she started up the stairs that lead toward the upper deck. As she did I chorus or "aye" and "yeah" filled the air. Pressing her self up against the wall next a door. Peering around it quickly she was shocked to find most of the crew huddled inside the kitchen like area. Taking a deep breath she sprinted past keeping her eyes on every one in the room as she did. Robby started to make his way to his seat at the back of the room. He was still think about the bizarre pirate who at this moment sat in a cell just below him. Glancing at the door he saw, well he saw her, Miss Yoko running past the door. Dropping his plate , that created a loud crash as the slop they called food spray across the floor, the sound made the pirate stop for a mere second. With a wink she raised a finger to her lips before continuing.

Refusing to look back she run to word the light at the end of the hall. Yell from the crew echoed be hide her as they questioned Robby. Who had surprisingly chose to stay quiet ; not that she was complaining. She came to a holt at the door to the main deck only to find the remaining crew playing card on the far side of the deck. Taking her opportunity she run. Vaulting the side of the ship and landing lightly in her boat before pulling the ropes that held it lose. With an almighty splash the boat plummeted into the sea. Laughing Yoko held on to the side as a wall of water grow ever side of her.

Give the boat a false salute she watched it as it sailed away totally unaware , apart from one boy, it had lost a captive. Once the ship had become nothing more then a dot in the horizon to the North she set sail. Heading East toward a small well know dock Tituko.

The sun sunk be hide the horizon as darkness filled the sky above Yoko. She had changed from her marine uniform and was now clad in a pair of brown shorts a thin dark tan belt around them on, crossing behind her back were her tonfa in two holdalls in her bleat, knee length brown boot covered her feet. She was once again wearing her royal blue v-neck jump its sleeve stopping just above her elbows. And a pair of leaver fingerless gloves.

Staring out at the sea in front of her she was shocked to find the port of Tituko approaching. Yoko would openly admit she had an awful sense of direction and she was quiet proud she had arrived at the docks first try. Jumping from her boat she throw a few belli to the waiting dock master.

" miss Rika its nice to see you again how long will you be staying?"

"only a night dock master"

In the north 40 miles away. Captain lovelock stood at the front of his ship glaring at the setting sun. a small piece of paper screwed up in his hand that read:

_Yoko 57 : Marines 0 _


	3. a little lie

"how you survived this long at sea is a mystery to me" Zolo criticized his new captain. As the duo entered a small bar just off the docks. His companion merely grinned and shrugged.

"drifting always worked for me" as the pair pulled up some stools to the bar as a giggling bystander watched as Zolo's patient drew thin.

"what kind of captain can't navi…"

"sir the young lady over there said you look like you needed a drink." the bartender , a middle aged man with thinning hair and large bottle cap glasses, placed a large glass of grog in front of Zolo. Understanding the message instantly he whipped his head round to face the corner the man was pointing to. Leaving Luffy to complain about not getting a free drink; to which the bartender shrugged and went to serve other costumers.

In a dull lit corner of the pub sat a petit figure. Deep red hair pulled back into a pony and a blue jumper covering her body. Her eyes were open, just, and her lips formed a sly smile as she rested her tilted head in one of her hands. Using the other to wave at the shocked swordsman. Getting up with grace she seemed to float as she approached the bizarre pair.

"sorry kid I wasn't sure if you were old enough to drink" puffing his cheeks up at the statement, quiet far dew to his rubber skin, he began muttering to him self.

"how rude how rude" repeating the lines until Zolo finally spoke. Glaring at her as he did.

"what do you what Yoko?" her smile faulted at the name he used. However Luffy's grin widen in recognition.

"its you…" zolo stared in shock at his captain had he really remembered who you were? "the magic lady from the marine base" hanging his head as he hit his forehead Zolo sighed.

"wow Zolo you got yourself an erm unique captain there" smiling as they were once again shocked to find her knowing more then she should. "oh and the names Rika, or here it is at least" smiling she pulled a stool up next to Luffy as he started talking animatedly to her. Asking her how she knew Zolo had joined him and where she had gone to after she was free. She didn't answer any of his question merely letting him talk. Taking a gulp from her bottle of , north blue and very expensive , rum she silently thanked the captain for it.

"you vanished after you got free so I never got to ask you. Will you join my crew?" so much of enjoying the rum. As the words left his mouth she spat the liquor straight into a face of an unexpecting bartender. Turning to face the younger boy, unaware of the mess she had made, she stared wide eyed at him.

"what?" luckily she hadn't had to ask. Zolo had done that for her.

"well yeah I mean I heard that idiot marine saying she had a bounty" 'and? most pirates have bounty's' she silently questioned him unable to use her voice in fear she said something she would regret. "and that means she's been a pirate longer then either of use right? So she could be our adviser and tell use what's what right?" Zolo nodded surprised his idiot of a captain , who didn't know how the sail properly, had come up with this.

"I erm well I…"before she could finished her stuttered answer the bar door swung open viscously and there in the doorway stood a livid Captain lovelock his eyes flaming dangerously as he glared at the young girl at the bar. Slowly taking this chance to divert the conversation from the awkward question her let her mouth, which had been set in a small o upon see the captain, slid into a simple smile.

"you filthy pirate how dare you" his voice full of rage as he stormed toward her only to stop when the bartender ask

"Miss Rika? She isn't a pirate I'm sorry sir but you have to leave your causing a fuss." a hysterical laugh erupted from his throat.

"Rika is that what she said her name was? Sir this thing in front of you is Yoko. A filthy pirate" spitting at the last words he glared at her still smiling form.

"you weren't calling me filthy when you asked me to share your cabin captain" gasps filled the room. Though she was unsure if it was because he and accused her of being a pirate, her not denying it or the fact he asked her to his cabin.

"why you!" loading his gun he pointed at the grinning girl "I can't believe these fools fell for your pathetic lies" her grin widening as he got closer pistol still aimed at her head.

"tsk tsk I would call them fools if I were you. You let your prison escape right under your nose"

BANG

The entire bar froze. Their eyes trained solely on Captain lovelocks smoking gold pistol.

"whah… that was a little to close for comfort" her light hearted words court everyone off guard. As they turn their attention back to the supposed pirate. She crouched low on the bar top her hands hold the bars edge securely. Were she had used it the flip herself round and onto the bar. Out of the entire bar Luffy seemed the most imprested nodding to himself. Probably telling himself 'good job on finding this one'

BANG BANG BANG

Another round of bullets hurtled toward her. Each one she dodged with ease, twisting and turning like a ballet dancer performing on stage, as she neared the end of the bar she leapt landing lightly on a elderly couples table pulling it over so it stood on its side, acting as a shield preventing the bulleted hitting her or the couple, as she landed before starting off toward the door. Hey she may be a pirate back she didn't what innocent people hurt because she was one.

"coward get back here you filthy pirate!" outraged the Captain reloaded his gun before chasing the twirling girl out.

Once in the street she found her self alone. All the people had left at the first gun shot. Her eyes darted upward as small droplets of water started to fall. rain, one of Yoko must favourite things in the world but also one of the most pain fullest. Rain reminded her of home of what she left behind. The sound of bullets wizzing past her brought her out of her trance. Turning to face the shooter she barely dodged one bullet as it grazed the side of her cheek.

The rain started to fall harder its constant beat comforted her making her almost relaxed. She watched her eyes following every movement the barrel made , after years of practice she had worked out how to tell where a bullet was heading from the movement of the gun. It moved, Swinging to the left, the bullet missed her by at least a metre but she knew he didn't miss. This was Gold gunner lovelock he had his name for a reason. Following the bullet she turned trying the figure out what he was up to.

BANG

In a flash she was facing him again only to find a new round of bullets speeding her way. Due to her slow start she wasn't able to dive out the way so she did the next best thing. Pulled out her Tonfa. Successfully deflecting most of the round she lowered her batons to see her opponent only to find a new bullet centimetres away from her. She froze, the bullet hit ploughing its way through her flesh and throwing her backward. Landing in a heap on the wet pavement. The rain soaking her through as it clung to her face.

Gripping her shoulder, were the bullet had hit her due to the fact she had moved slightly, she watched as Lovelock approached gun still drawn and pointing at her. His footsteps echoed in her head as they disturbed the rains music like rhythm. Propping herself up she stared dazed and happy. She had never feared death, actually she welcomed it, just she had once promised someone she wouldn't die with out putting up a fight and she had. It may not have been fighting at her best but it was a fight no less.

"any last word pirate" the cool gold of the barrel pressed firmly into her forehead as she smiled. Yes you wasn't breaking her promise she had fort and lost.

"thank you" she whisper her voice soft and sincere looking up at her soon to be killer. It scared him every pirate he had killed, all of which were killed at a distance nether face to face, had screamed, begged and cried but here in front of him sat a girl the youngest pirate he had faced so far practically thanking him for killing her. His fingers began to shake as she took a deep breath readying herself.

BANG

Her eyes shot open, unable to understand what had happened she glanced to her right finding the bullet lodged solidly into the ground millimetres from her hand. Then she looked left and found Lovelock being launched through the air and into a stall fall of vegetables. That collapsed under his weight. Then she moved her eyes to stare intently at the fist that seemed to levitate in midair just above her head. No it wasn't levitating it was attached to something no to someone. Following the hand as it started to retract, back to its owner she guest, she was astounded to find Luffy standing there. Rubbing his hand once it had returned to its originally place ' devil fruit user who would of guest'. behind him stood Zolo his hand on his swords ready to draw them at a the order. Luffy's moth set in a grim line as he started toward the fallen girl. Using her good hand she started to push her self up into a standing position. However moments after she had stood up she found herself pushed to the floor with far more force then

the bullet had used to throw her backwards.

"idiot" the voice seemed foreign as it escaped from Luffy's lips. His usually childish attitude gone replaced with a serious one. " you wanted to die! YOU WANTED TO DIE!" his image flicked for a moment Luffy wasn't say the words but a young boy , no older then seven, his off white hair clung to his face. He was soaked. His clothes dripped and hung misshapen from water. " why? why would you want to die! Life is the best treasure in the world" she glared at the floor unable to take the likeness of Luffy and the smaller boy from her memory.

"why the hell do you care?" she mumbled not really expect ding him to hear.

"because you're my friend" was his simple answer. Her head shot up, sending a sharp pain through her shoulder which she ignored, eyes wide and gaping at the boy in front of her. " and your one of my crew mates" swinging her weight forward she stood easily laughing at the boy. His black hair stuck out in all directions with out his hat, that had fallen when he pushed Yoko to the floor, a grin occupying the whole of his lower face. Picking the straw hat from its place on the floor she examined it.

"I never said yes kid" his grin instantly fell as he opened his mouth to try persuade her to rethink she shoved his hat on his face preventing him from talking. "but I didn't say no either. Lets get some supplies and get out of here before goldie locks wakes up okay." readjusting his hat so it sat in its rightful place he nodded sharply before running of down the street. Yelling something about meat.

"you should get your shoulder looked at before we leave" the voice of reason sounded from behind her. Looking back at him over her shoulder she shrugged, one armed as the other was to painful to move, and told him she was fine at his disbelieving look she continued.

"and who in their right mind would help someone who has lied to them for the last year or so? I can fix it up my self it's a clean cut. Went all the way through I only need to bandaged it up." smiling she started of toward the docks Zolo next to her.

"so aren't you going say something? I saw the way you looked at me early pure disgust. Are you not going to give me a lecture?"

He stared at her debating silently to himself if he should tell her and despite his secretive nature he felt almost compiled to tell the smaller pirate. Unsure if it was the way the rain hit her face highlighting her facial figures making her look innocent and young or if ,despite her smile, her eyes seemed to arch with the same pain he saw when he looked at his own reflection. Either way it was more what he said then why that mattered.

"why should you get the chose of when you die? When so many people, kids, get their life taken for no reason" his voice was raw and Yoko knew he was talking of a personal experience. Tilting he head she looked up at him stopping a little from the wooden docks were Luffy loaded the tiny boat similar to her own.

"you knew some who dead accidentally right?" she pried hoping he would answer.

"stairs, she feel down some stairs" shocked Yoko watched the emotion dance in the swordsman's eyes as he told her about Kuena , she sensei's daughter, and how they had promised that one of them would become the worlds greatest swordsman someday. Until she fell down some stairs leaving Zolo to fulfil the promise alone.

"promises to the dead are always the hardest to keep. When you fail they aren't their to say it alright, you only have the memory of how important it was to them" glancing toward the sky she watched as the rain finally stopped the first rays of light hitting her face lightly. Zolo watched her wondering what and when she had promised. ' don't worry Haru I think I'm going to stick around for a little longer' she saw her now captain try and failing miserably to fill the tiny boat with a ton of uncooked meat. a light wind chime laugh escaped her lips as she gazed up at the sky again' they need me'


	4. bird song

" I'm starving!" sending a bored look to her captain as he complains for what seemed like the hundredth time. Despite telling the younger boy to stock up on supplies she made the crucial mistake of trusting him to get the right supplies. So here they were a dysfunctional pirate crew of three drifting aimlessly at sea. No food , apart for the ton of uncooked meat that had become uneatable by noon as they had nowhere the store it, no water or even a map. Not that a map when have helped much as it was soon apparent that both Luffy and Zolo had a worse sense of direction then Yoko. She could only hope the current was taking them toward a dock and not out to sea.

"Do you not think its strange that neither of you can navigate" Zolo questioned his 'crew'

"Nope, like I told you drifting always works well for me" shaking her head at her captains carefree attitude. She turned to Zolo a small frown on her face, though her smile still stayed merely shrinking slightly, who was he to comment of her navigating skills. After seeing his sense of direction, or lack of it, back at the docks when he had gotten them lost even though she had been standing next to him made her more confident with her own navigating.

"What about you? You're supposed to be the Holy Terror of the Seas!" her voice held a edge of defence in it as she spoke for the first time since scolding her captain about his stock chooses.

"I don't recall ever calling myself that," Zolo fired back "I followed a pirate I was after out to sea. But I couldn't find my way back to my village. So I made the best of things. I went after pirates that were in the area. I had to earn money somehow.""So you got lost?" Luffy stated in his blunt fashion.

"You don't have to say it like that! Any way I still thing its strange that both of you can't navigate yet you call yourselves pirates. It's ridiculous! We'll never make it to the grand line." leaning his head against edge of the small boat. With a sigh he continued " we've got to get a navigator as soon as possible"

"And we need a cook, and a musician, and a …"

"THOSE CAN WAIT!" Zolo yelled. Yoko, never being fond of shouting, unhooked a single Tonfa and slamming it into the back of his head sending the 'captain' crashing to the deck face first.

"OW! That hurt!" up in a instant he was nursing the small lump on the back of his head as he glared pitifully at his female crew mate. She was unsure if his quick recovery was so do with him being rubber and bouncing back or the fact he was to dense to feel any real pain and just liked complaining. She chose the later. Before he could whine any more a swift gust swapped other the boat blowing Luffy's hat off his head and toward the dull water.

"No my hat" a scrabbled toward the front of the boat where Yoko was perched. Standing up before she got trampled by the panicked captain. "No that hat is important to me" using her already free Tonfa she hooked the end under the straw hat and pulled it back until it was in reaching distances. Plucking the thing of her baton she placed it roughly on the waiting boys head.

"if this is your treasure take better care of it kid"

"Hey, a bird... Let's eat it!!""How?" Zolo asked."Leave it to me! I'll catch it!! Gum-Gum..." he stretched his hands up to grab the top of the mast.

"Rocket!!!" and went shooting toward the bird.

"wait kid…" but her warning came to late.

"he'll be alright" Zolo told her as he shielded his eyes to finding the bird in the sky. "What!?" no way

both crew mates stood frozen in place for what seemed like minutes before Zolo snapped " YOU IDIOT! What where you thinking!?" she sweat dropped at her captains actions. There he was 100 or so feet in the air his head stuck in the mouth of a bewildered bird. She was launched forward as Zolo started rowing manically after the bird and their , as much as it pained them to admit, captain.

"Ahoy!""Help!""Wait!" three unknown voices called from somewhere in the water that stretched out in front of them. "Huh!?""Shipwreck survivors?" she answered his unasked questioned hesitantly.

"I'm not stopping! Grab on and climb in!" much to the pairs surprise three large man , most defiantly pirates in Yoko's opinion, just managed to grab hold of the tiny boat as it rocketed past them and pull themselves aboard.

"wow you made" Yoko voiced her surprise as she glanced at them taking in their panting and exorcised figures before watching Luffy again. Zolo on the other hand hadn't even bothered to remove his eyes from his idiot captain to give the unfit men a once over.

"you where going to leave us to die" a flash court Yoko's attention. Turning to look over her shoulder she found the larger of the three hold a large knife its blade pointing at both herself and Zolo. "OI! stop the boat! We're pirates of Buggy the Clown" so she was right they are pirates only who the hell was Buggy the Clown? she had never meet him or even heard of him though a pirate clown did sound vaguely familiar. However upon seeing Yoko's face fully for the first time them seemed to stop in their tracks eyes wide moths open. The pirate closest to her stuttered and shook.

"Silver tongue Yoko" sure compared to his own captain her bounty was small but she didn't have a crew her bounty was solely for herself while buggy's covered his crew as well. Smiling she stepped forward telling them kindly to stay seated as herself and Zolo where searching for someone. Once Zolo's name had left her lips the three stooges jumped comically backwards trying to put distance between them and the two monsters in front of them.

"We're very sorry Mr. Pirate Hunter Zolo, sir! Miss Yoko! We apologize for attacking you! We didn't realize who you were!""You jokers made me lose my friend!" Zolo said. His voice dangerous and low. Glaring at the three man he pointed toward the oars he had only just released. In seconds the three were seated and rowing as if the devil was on their heels. Through for them the devil was probably in the boat to. "Keep rowing. If there's any land nearby, he'll be there.""How'd you end up in the middle of the ocean anyway?" Yoko asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

" I'll tell you how" the smaller of the group spoke up " this orange haired witch tricked as. she looked half dead so we , being gentleman, went to see if she was okay" scoff Yoko knew why they had gone to check it didn't take a genius to figure it out " she was holding a huge treasure chest …" the pirate who had been holding the knife and looked like the leader continued.

"she said we could have it if we gave her a little water and food. The witch tricked us when we went to see the loot she stole our ship and all our treasure. The Captains going to kill us if we return empty handed!" the last pirate who hadn't spoken since boarding the boat finished the story off.

"She warned as about a small squall coming and before we knew it we had sunk!"

"Amazing. She used the weather to her own advantage. She must really know the seas," Zolo commented after hearing the story. Yoko nodded.

"She'd make a great navigator.""If we return empty-handed, Buggy will be furious!"" Hey Yoko who's this Buggy guy?" Zolo asked she shrugged all she knew was he was a pirate.

"Only the most ferocious pirate in these parts! Haven't you heard of Buggy the Clown? He ate the FRUIT OF THE DEVIL!""The Fruit of the Devil?" both crewmates exclaimed. Instantly realising they were talking about a devil fruit. Well that changed everything if he was a devil fruit user he was a bigger opponent then they had first suspected.

With the three men rowing, they reached land quicker then both Yoko and Zolo had expected. Yoko was actually glade they had rescu the three pirates with out them they probably would still be drifting aimlessly in the sea looking for Luffy

"here we are, Mister Zolo, Miss Yoko" one of Buggy's pirates said politely still fearing his life. Taking in her new surroundings Yoko found her self staring at a large town. Row after row of houses all bigger the average and each one identical the last. Despite the size of the town their was none around."Looks like a ghost town," Zolo commented. "Where is everyone?"

"well you see sir… we've taken over this town" turning to his companions panic filled every feature on his face. "what are we going to tell the Captain?"

"we'll just tell him the truth. It's all that girl's fault!" ah yes pirates; on of the most spineless creatures alive. Ready to blame others before taking reasonability

"come one" Yoko beckoned Zolo on from are spot near an alleyway. " if I know Luffy he'll be in the centre of trouble" not needing any more encouragement both crewmates run down the twisting streets as they followed the ruckus that was coming from a tavern in the centre of town. Where according to the pirates Buggy was and if they were right Luffy.

"ready?" Zolo sent a questioning look toward the smaller girl next to him.

"of course I always am" with that the two began to climb.


	5. what a ruddy crew

It was as easy as she had predicted. In minutes they stood on a small ledge hidden from view facing a larger crew then they had expected of circus oriented pirates. Though one did catch her attention. A female, short orange hair flicking lightly at the ends. Smiling Yoko took in the girls appearance, she had met her before but being in a rush she hadn't taken the time to some her up. She stood out against the others in the crew with her simple beige top to blue lines running down the side. An orange skirt and brown ankle boots. Her large brown eyes holding an enormous amount of fear.

In an instate she held a staff in her hand, Yoko could only guess she had just put it together as she hidden noticed her carrying one earlier, and struck the pirate who was hunched over the cannons fuse sending him into the ground face first. Yoko smiled this girl had guts.

"NAMI YOU TRAITOR!! AND AFTER I WELCOMED YOU INTO MY CREW!" yelled a pirate , who looked more like a clown then any of the others, his hair sticking out on the side of his head and a large red nose. She came to the quick decision that this was Buggy

"wow, are you going to save me?" Luffy exclaimed from his cage…wait cage. Gaping at her idiot captain she finally grasped the situation. Luffy sat bound by rope in side an iron cage as the large canon, that had been the course of all the noise they had heard before arriving, pointing straight at him!

"Don't be stupid! I just got carried away like hell I'd want to be a low-down murdering pirate! PIRATES TOOK SOMEONE DEAR TO ME! I'LL NEVER BECOME WHAT I HATE!" wow Yoko glanced at her captains understanding face before turning back to the thief 'a pirate hating thief? How dangerous'

"oh so that's why you hate pirates" her captain muttered more to himself then to anyone else. "the fuse is lit! I'm gonna die!" panic filled his voice, though Yoko doubted he had ever truly been scared, as he stated biting the bars in front of him as if it would help.

"little girl" Yoko scoffed she was hardly a little girl she had stood up to murderous pirates right "making a fool of us! For that you die!" a crowed, the number irrelevant to Yoko, charged toward the frightened red head.

"the fuse is still lit.." running at the canon she did the most peculiar thing. Wrapping her hands firmly around the light fuse she screamed as the flame burnt her. though she refused to let go until the deed of done. Smoke rose as she let go nursing her hand unaware of the approaching danger.

"watch out!" a flash of green shot past Yoko

"how many pirates does it take to handle one girl?" slightly offended by his words Yoko huffed crossing her arms but smiled at the scene. The crowd of pirates had run head first into Zolo's swordsknock themselves to the floor. Nami stood shell shocked she had thought she was dead.

"ZOLO! YOKO!" Luffy called as if he were meeting his childhood heroes for the first the ledge that had blocked them from view. Yoko walked over to Luffy.

"You alright kid?" letting the nickname slide he exclaimed

"Yeah! I'm glad you guys found me! Now get me outta here!" chuckle at her impatient captain she knelt down next to his cage not saying anything.

"gee always goofing off" Zolo scolded in a parental tone. "first you fly off with a bird and now you're playing in some cage idiot!" Yoko sweat dropped ' this is my crew?' sighing she pulled a ting blade from her boot, no bigger then her little finger, she cut his ropes with one swift wrist movement.

"best I can do kid. No way I can cut or break these" sending a questioning look up at zolo. Who still stood protectively in front of the fallen thief. "Zolo?"

"nope I can't cut them""Hey, did she just call that guy Z-Zolo?" one of the men asked. "What's Zolo the Pirate Hunter doing talking to that thief?""The crewmates he was talking about... that was Zolo the Pirate Hunter? What's going on here?" Nami as confused as the rest questioned. Puffing her checks Yoko sulked t that they had recognised him before her. Call her sadistic but that was the thing she like about bounties the fear in people eyes when they recognise you.

"So you're Roronoa Zolo, eh?" Buggy asked. "You must have come to capture me!""I gave up pirate hunting. I have no interest in you." In a bored tone as he turned to Luffy only to smirk at Yoko's insulted expression knowing instantly why she was upset and looking every moment of it."Well, I am interested in you." Buggy drew out five knives, holding four in one hand and one in the other. "Killing you will be a nice feather in my cap.""I'll pluck all you feathers," Zolo Snarled"Give me all you've got, pirate hunter, 'cause I'm about to get a look at your blood!" he yelled as he charged."You asked for it!" Zolo replied, drawing his swords. In one swift move it was all over. Zolo had sliced off and arm and leg from the clowns colourful torso."Hey! That was too easy!" Luffy said. Yoko agreed all childish envy gone."N-No way…" Nami stuttered unable to believe what she had seen. Laughter filled the air as the crew begun to cackled at their captains defeat. Making Yoko's eyebrows knit together in a stood over his pitiful opponent as he mumbled about how disappointing it was. Sheathing his swords he fond the rest of the crew laughing still.

"hey get me outta here" Luffy whined again. Yoko merely nodded not removing her eyes from the bizarre crew in front of her.

`What's with those pirates? Their captain gets killed and they just laugh about it?` Nami thought. Things just kept getting more and more off the pirates and fallen to the ground in laughter clutching their side like someone had told them a hilarious joke. Yoko had always hating being left out of a joke and now was no exception

"Very funny... now hand over the keys to this cage before I get cranky." like his female crew mate he didn't like the uneasy tension that was filling the air along with the crews laughs.A gasp of pain pulled Yoko's ocean eyes away from the crew and toward Zolo. He knelt holding his side in agony as a knife pierce his back its tip visible at his front but that wasn't the weirdest part. oh no the fact a hand was holding the knife shocked Yoko even more. "Zolo!?" Luffy yelled."What the-- that hand--" Nami stuttered again her eyes wide. She wouldn't be able to take any more it was all to …weird "What's going on!?" Zolo said as he removed the blade from his waist "the hand... it's floating! THE CHOP-CHOP FRUIT!"Cursing Yoko realised this was the devils fruit the pirates had warned them about earlier. Her eyes narrowed as each of his body parts started to resemble as if he was never cut.

"I'M A CHOP-CHOP! YOU CAN SLICE ME ALL YOU WANT IT WONT KILL ME!""His body is back together again!" Nami said. "I thought the stories about the Devil Fruit were just myths!""Roronoa Zolo! You never had a chance! Looks like I missed your vitals... but you still took a serious wound!"

That was it how dare he hurt Luffy's first mate! He wasn't going to stand by and let this happen.

"Stabbing someone in the back that's fighting dirty! You got that BIG NOSE!?"

"Luffy" Yoko hissed at her captain. Sure she didn't know a lot about Buggy but she knew enough and you never never insulted his nose. It was a very sensitive subject for him Yoko guest he was teased as a child. Know an attack was on its way. She crotched ready to pounce at any given moment. Her tonfa securely in her hands.

"YOU DARE CALL ME 'BIG NOSE'!?" a knife aimed at Luffy as he let his arm separate from his body. Sending it hurtling to would her captain inside the cage. Not that she would let it get that far. Jumping in front of the cage lightly on the balls of her feet. She let her left Tonfa spin at inhuman speed in her hand making a solid brown circle of rotating wood. The knife hit it and snapped easily letting the speed slow slightly she swung the other Tonfa powerful into Buggy's detached arm sending it straight back to its owner.

Luffy watched in shock as the girl stopped the attack his eyes glued to the light circle of blood that was soaking into her royal blue top as it escaped the bullet wound. He watched with a pained expression as she slumped pressing her arm into the old , only by a few days but still old, wound.

"YOKO!" Zolo yelled concern filled his voice. Nami was shocked, bewildered Yoko, a pirate, had just blocked an attack even though she was injured what kind of pirate did that?

" I swear…" his eyes hardening as he thought of his two injured crew mates " I'm gonna clobber you!"

"Clobber me? Don't make me laugh! You four are about to die!""ZOLO! YOKO! RUN!""What? I'm not going anywhere! We're trying to save you fool! They'll kill you the moment we go!" realisation filled his eyes Yoko was glad one of them understood because she didn't .Luffy grinned knowing Zolo had caught on. "Oh... Gotcha…" Like Yoko Nami didn't know what was happening but unlike Yoko she had no trust for the boys `He's deserting us!? That's why I hate pirates! Now I have to come up with an escape plan!`"Roronoa Zolo! You won't get away that easily!! CHOP-CHOP CANNON!"Both of buggy's arms , both with knifes in hand, detached. Then it clicked.

"got it!" smiling Yoko darted forward passing Zolo as he headed for the canon. Blocking both arms simultaneously, breaking the blades and sending the arms back like she had earlier, she ignored the burning sensation that shot through her arm every move she made. Nami watched in awe as the two injured pirates smiled. Her eyes were watching Zolo closer , as he had the larger wound, then she was Yoko. She watch totally speechless as he pressed the cannon into his back lifting it effortlessly and then letting it fall so it faced the opposite direction.

"Yoko!" he called as he called as he ran toward luffy.

"on it" pressing one end of her tonfa into the ground she rushed toward the cannon sparked trailing behind her. As she got closer she swung her tonfa upward Sending a large sparked into the fuse relighting it. Before following after Zolo to find him questioning Nami about who she was.

"I'm…" she hesitated "a thief." sighing Yoko sent the girl a dull look ' yes we already new this'

"Actually, she's our new navigator!" his usually grin in place as he answered for her. which she didn't seem to happy about."What are you talking about!? Are you crazy? And shouldn't you be trying to get out of that cage?""Oh… Maybe you're right…""No problem," Zolo said. "You just stay in the cage.""YOU'RE NOT GOING…" Buggy cried only to be silence by the sound of the cannon going off."Zolo no! Your guts'll squirt out!" Luffy protested

"Zolo" she cringed as he lifted the solid cage blood pouring from his side."Then I'll just shove 'em back in!" his stubbornness taking control as he balanced the cage on his shoulder "I do things my own way! So don't give me any lip about it!"As soon as she was positive that had gotten away safely she darted of in a different direction. Sticking to the balconies that hung over the street to prevent herself from getting lost.


	6. what she does best lie

bloody hell that took me ages to upload apologise guys i'll try and update quicker but don't hold be to it

thanks to everyone who reads and rememeber i own nothing

okay i think i cocked up some of the chappters if i have do tell me and i'll fix the order

* * *

Scanning the streets as she skimmed the balconies she sighed as she realised she was lost. Utterly lost so much for her plan. 'oh my this isn't good' before she could scold her self for her terrible sense of direction a woman's voice cut through the air followed but a boyish laugh. Grinning at her twist of luck she sprinted towards the sounds.  
Glancing in at the three figures who occupied the road she smiled before leaning over the railing and calling to the orange haired female.

"OI! THIEF" in a instant Nami had spun round to find Yoko winking back at her.

Stuttering at the similarity she had over looked Nami pointed at the older pirate "Y-you but you're a marine?" Yoko jumped from her perched landing lightly in front of the thief making Nami stubble backwards a little. Before pointing to herself Yoko answered.

"me a marine nah the uniform looked terrible on me. Lets just say I needed to get something okay"

"ah Yoko you know our navigator?" so he still wonted her to join poor girl she really didn't have a chose now.

"I'm not joining you" ' that's what I said' Yoko thought as she smiled fondly at the younger girl " I just came to thank you"

"huh? Thank us?" Nami had some how swiped the key from on of the pirates ' she's good' as Yoko admired the younger girls skills Nami threw the key to ward Luffy letting it full to the ground . "wow you stole the key!!"

"yeah, I stole the stupid key… I left all my treasure" she moaned as Luffy exclaimed how great it was but Yoko wasn't listening her thoughts were more concerned on the fallen swords man who was panting. His wound bleed even more due to lunging that monster of a cage around.

"oi Zolo you alright?"

But before he could answer Luffy's yells filled the air "COUGH IT UP!" turning to face her idiot caption Yoko sweat dropped as she found him straggling a poor little white dog. Who if she had guessed right… "GIVE ME BACK MY KEY!" ah yes she was correct it had swallowed the key. Wait that meant Luffy was trapped.

"please little doggy cough it up we need it" Yoko tried to play the nice cop as Luffy violently shook the mutt from side to side

"you whippersnappers! Don't hurt poor old Chouchou!" glancing behind her she found an elderly man glaring down at her and Luffy. Clad in some sort of makeshift armour.

"Who are you? old time" sighing at her crew mates tone weren't swordsmen meant to have amazing manners?

"I'm Boodle, mayor of this town that's who!" pointing his spear like weapon at Zolo before glancing at Yoko " you had a run-in with buggy? You should see the refugee shelters doctor"

"oh I already had this" Yoko smiled at the elder man surprised he wonted to help them.

"I'm fine" came Zolo ungratefully blunt answer " I just need to sleep"

"well you can't sleep here if you wont come to the shelter please use my house and get bandaged up." before Zolo could complain Yoko grabbed him with her good arm and thanked Boodle leading him toward the tiny house the mayor at pointed to.

"gees ain't swordsman supposed to be polite?" Yoko asked her companion as he sat on the mayor neatly made bed.

"who ever told you that" he huffed as he secured the banger ages round his waist.

"an old friend did he was a swords man you know? He told me a swords man should always…" she was stopped by a soft snoring behind her sighing she watched the sleeping man for a minute or two before focusing back on her own wound.

Chuckling lightly her eyes drifted to the sleeping form of he man on the man. Taking in all off his roughish features. Unlike Luffy she had never met anyone like the swords men. He broke every rule of manner and attitude Haru had built into her. Her Smile slipped off her face as her eyes became dull at the memories of the boy. "Haru-kun" shaking her head to clear the thoughts from her mind.  
Her fingers started redoing the bandage that was now damp with a crimson liquid. Yoko couldn't help but enjoy the silence , I she blocked out the light constant snoring in the background, it was just like before she join Luffy and Zolo. The chaos that had followed them was a strange thing. Usually she would follow a simply routine of going from one island to the next changing her name as she did. Every so often she was captured by marines but never for long. Her life had structure, most of the time, it helped her forget things… horrible things that seemed to haunt her every dream. The structure help her make sure nothing could change . Nothing could change her whole world like that night had. Resting her heavy head in her hand her eyes shut lazily. This new chaos was warring her out.

her light nap rudely interrupted by a series of KABOOM!! Bang! Crash! Wham! "owww" she groaned pitifully. Opening her eyes slowly, her head throbbing from the impact of what ever it was that ha landing on her, she found her self staring at a dark wood wardrobe that had once stood next the majors bed. One leg sticking straight up through a small hole in the thing her other leg twisted to the side awkwardly. Both arms lay at odd angles to her body.

"AHHH Zolo and Yoko where still in there !" luffy's unmistakable voice rang through her ears making her groan again. 'Zolo!' was he still alive?' she highly doubted a mall explosion like this could kill him but there was still a chance.

"oi you guys still alive!" Luffy's panicked voice rang out again. She still had yet to hear Nami or Boodle's voices.

"yeah" the voice lower and closer to her spoke up. "that was some bad way to wake me up" the comment obviously coming from Zolo. With one last groan Yoko shoved the pile of dark wood off of her fallen body after snaking her trapped leg out. Before standing slowly brushing the dust of herself as she did.

As she came upright her hand came to her head holding it firmly. The ringing still echoing through her ears. Smiling at the shocked faces of her audience her gave a small wave with her free hand " no worries I'm still alive".

Relief washed over their captains face " you're alive!" Nami on the other hand paled at the sight of them.  
"just how did you survive that?" The major clutched his heart his face distorted in pain. Nami's eyes flicked over to watch him carefully. "chief?"

It fills as if my heart in being scraped out. Do you think ill let pirates trample over use again? I am the chief. I WONT LET THIS VILLAGE BE TREATED THIS WAY! I'm going to FIGHT " turning he ran towards, what Yoko through was the tavern buggy was at. While the three crew mates merely watched Nami tried to talk, well shout really ,reason into the man.

"Wait a minute this is reckless please think about this!" clinging to the older mans arms she begged him to stay. Like a child would a parent.

"I KNOW IS RECKLESS!" tears filled his eyes as he rushed down the round. "BUGGY THE CLOWN

JUST YOU WAIT!" the tears streamed down his face.

"the major was crying" Nmai told the crew her emotions playing in her voice.

"really? I didn't notice" luffy grinned.  
Sighing Yoko removed her hand from her head and placed in on her hip before tell the captain bluntly." that's because your and unobservant fool." ignoring her comment Zolo chipped into the conversation.

"for some reason this is starting to fell fun" with a laugh Luffy agreed with his first mate. 'fun?'

"why are you laughing at?" Nami like Yoko couldn't see the fun side of this.  
Folding her arms Yoko spoke once more " oi Luffy I like the old man…"  
Ginning at his adviser his grin widen "I do to so don't worry I wont let him die!" his comment made her relax more her soft chuckle excepted her lips.

"how can you laugh ? Where the hell did this confidence some from?" Nami yelled her confusing dancing in her eyes.

"our destination is the grand line and were going to still the map. Why don't you join us?" Luffy held his hand out waiting for the thief to shake it " you need the map to right and the treasure" ahh the magic T word seemed in work. With a Wak she slapped his hand high five style before confirming.

"ill join you but I'm not becoming a pirate. This is more a partnership we're just helping each other reach our goals!" and with that the straw hats got their navigator

Yoko watched in amazement as Zolo stood from his seated position and began to tie his bandana around his head. Was there nothing that stopped this man? Nami seemed to hold the same amazement as she questioned him. "You're going to? What about your injury?"

His reply was simple "its healed" snorting at this comment Yoko shook her head.

"yeah right. My shoulder has yet to heal and I got that before you!" but her remark was cast aside when Zolo continued to talk.

"more import then my injury to my body is my injury to my name" Yoko sighed and mutter something Nami believed to be along the lines or "man and there egos" but Zolo ignored it "because all I did in the last fight was get hurt. Should we go?"

The captain cracked his knuckles and grinned. In a way that most Yoko had come across would not if they were off to battle a parent with a larger bounty pirate then themselves. "Yeah let's go"

"I'm dumbfounded" slapping her forehead the red head stated as the pair watched the pair of eager boys stride off.

Smiling fondly at the younger girl Yoko informed her. "oh… this is probably the least reckless thing they've done so far" letting out a light chuckle she ran to catch up with her crew. Couldn't be letting them have all the fun could she.

As the group rounded the corner they could hear the yells and threats being thrown from the crowd of rowdy pirates. Gasping softly Yoko's eyes widened as the majors figure came into view. Buggy's hand wrapped tightly around his neck. Lucky Luffy had seen it to and being the reckless captain he was matched forward and pried the hand off the elder's neck and stated "I kept my promise! I'm here to beat you!"

"so you come without a single trace of fear by your own will…! You morons! YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!"

"Listen I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys do as you wish. I'm just here for the map and treasure."

"I'd watch yourself Buggy probably hates people touching his treasure more then he hates us right now"

And while Yoko thought the fact her crew had come back to help the old man not run like most pirates these days would was really an amazing thing. The chief didn't seem to agree with her "All of you what did you come back for? You four just stay out of this. This is my war!! don't interfere…." be for he could finish a hand slammed into the back of his head pushing him roughly into the brick wall, face first.

Time froze … before Nami exploded "You idiot what did you do that for!? what did he do to you? And what are you laughing about!?" she turned to Yoko who was chuckling merrily at the situation.

"good thinking kid. he would only get in the way" she tilted her head to the left and let her eyes flutter closed as she smiled at the younger girl before her.

Zolo nodded "that was smart. If you had left him alone with out a doubt he would have charged recklessly. Its safer for him to be unconscious" Nami was still livid how could they? She just didn't get it. Placing a friend hand on the girls shoulder Yoko smiled and teased

" oi carrot top I think I hear some jewels calling out to you… you going to answer them?" had it not been for the childish smile on Yoko's face and the light almost to kind tone in her voice nami probably would have taken offence to the girls words. Nodding shortly Nami began to turn she only stopped to stare in pure disbelief as Luffy yelled to buggy

"hey you, huge, red, ugly, big nose!" Yoko unlike her bewildered crew mates bit her lip to prevent her from laughing aloud at the clowns face as it twisted in hatred

"FIRE! Fire the buggy special cannon-ball!! FIRE!!" these words stopped the Yoko laughing. Her fake over sized smile slipped ever so slightly as she watch the crowd of rowdy pirates fumble around to fire the cannon. Was this finally it? 'oi Rika-chan… see you soon… sorry Haru' closing her eyes calmly she waited.

Her smile grew with the sound chaos around her. She could hear Zolo yelling at Luffy to dodge. His words made her frown why would luffy let it hit him? Did he not have a dream to fulfil. "are you trying to get yourself killed!?" a hand gripped her arm tightly forcing her to open one eye lazily to stare at the thief before her. Before she could reply Luffy had already explained it all.

"do you think just because of a cannon ball I'll move a single inch?" Yoko sighed with this crew she doubted she would ever see Rika-chan again. Despite the amount of trouble they coursed they always seemed to get out of it surprisingly. Taking in a large breath he called out to no one in particular "gum-gum balloon!!"

Much to the crews Luffy stood his ground …inflated himself like a ballon? Yoko cocked an eyebrow nd laughed little at the scene at the boy as the ball collided with his air filled body and was sent hurtling back to its sender. The rest of the crew however seemed to have different reactions. Nami had taken to yelling at the grinning kid after grabbing his collar and shaking his like a rag doll. While zolo sent a glare Yoko's way and questioned roughly. "did you know about this? You could've said something thing sooner"

"nope, pretty cool hah" Yoko laughed as Zolo growled his eyes narrowed as he stared in disbelief at the girl before him. She hadn't moved when the cannon ball had been shot towards them. So he had thought she knew what Luffy was up to but if she hadn't did that mean she was waiting for it to hit…to kill her?

"yay their number has decreased shall we start?" Luffy grinned readjusting his hat as he spoke

Nami looked livid as let her grip on the boys collar losen "explain yourself I don't understand this at all from the moment you fought with the lion and came back alive this isn't humanly possible!" Yoko smiled and sank to the floor crossing her legs childishly as she watched the pair fight. "how the hell did you just swell up like a ballon?"

"gomu gomu…"

"I'm not asking you for the name you monster!, " Yoko's smile faltered, not due to nami's yelling, a manic laughter that rivalled her own filled air. Glancing upward she found herself staring at the rumble trying to make out the odd blurred figures.

"you're chatting around making a lotta noise like you're not scared" even though a frown edged its way onto her forehead her smile never faulted as she watch Buggy emerge from the rubble casting the crew mates he had used as slides aside.

Nami seemed disturbed by the pirate captains actions as she gasped in horror "using their crew as shields!"

Yoko chuckled at Nami's words" oh dear that's not very nice" her words chimed across the silence rubble. Earning her a glare from a certain swordsman.

"this is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our pirate flag captain" turning her head slightly Yoko eyed the man curiously his clothes like the rest of the crew resembled that of a Circus worker, though he seemed to be dressed less extravagantly then the rest with his long dark cloak and oversize chequered scarf.

The second voice, a high pitched squeal, brought the third of the survivors to yoko's attention. A tiny blonde clung to the capped mans free arm her vivid pink leotard leaving little to the imagination. "captain let use stop them don't get mad!"

"I'm already so mad words fail me…" the clown called to the girl making yoko snort lightly she doubted much stopped these clown from talking. With in seconds the long haired swordsmen had launched forward prying his arm from the blondes grasp but it wasn't his sudden attack that had court Yoko's attention is was more the thing he was riding while attacking that had her watching him in awe.

"Buggy's pirate fleets Bouchou Cabaji the acrobat I'll avenge the pain you've caused to my crew" drawing a thin fancy looking sword the acrobat swung it upward sending it forward toward a wide eyed luffy only to be stopped mid swing by a demonic looking zolo one sword drawn and blocking the thin blade. His hand resting on the second. Despite having seen many swords man fight over the years Yoko still found zolo three sword style highly intriguing.

"since you're using a sword, I'll be your opponent."

That seems fair , Roronoa zolo" with out moving the blade from the block zolo managed to draw all three of his swords "to fight you as a swordsman…" the long haired pirate who had introduced himself as Cabaji let his eyes lower and take in the swords mans injuries a small amount of blood had seeped though his bandages.

"oi zolo why don't cha rest a little? "Yoko inquired from her spot on the side lines of the fight even with her eyes closed she could tell from the sound of his foot steps that the injury was handy capping him. "the kid can handle it" she fell backward form her seated postion in a single swift movement resting her hands begin her head like a pillow. Her captain seemed to agree fully with her.

The swords mans eyes darkened as he growled at the woman's suggestion "don't get in my way!" his words only made the brunette on the floor scoff as she muttered a few low words that sounded something like 'stupid stubborn swordsman'

"acrobatic special, old man's flame" a startled yell and the sound of fire crackling wildly forced yoko to peer through her eyelashes at the fight. To find zolo fighting back a large flame that had been created by the acrobats sword. Narrowing her eyes slighting her smile dropped this man didn't disserve the title of swordsman if he relid on dirty tricks like that. Her glare hardened as he sent a kick into zolo's injured side. Making zolo yell out in pain and sent the green haired man to the floor writhing in pain. Despite her carefree nature yoko was slowly getting more and more annoyed with this so called swords man. "what's wrong? I didn't kick you that hard"

"that's dirty he aimed for the wound!" nami look far more disgusted at his actions the luffy and yoko even if the entire crew despised the dirty attack. Buggy and the pink clad gymnast smirked at the swordman's style.

The tiny blonde girl squealed in delight as she bounced happily on the spot "ahhh caba-kun your soooo cool!" Yoko chuckled at the girls words she was in for a shock when zolo wins this fight, yoko did not doubt for a moment that he would win it.

"acrobatics special murder under a cloud of smoke!" at a growing speed the blade began to spin creating a cloud of dust blocking zolo from view.

The only thing that indicated he was still in though was his aggressive yell of "what acrobatic special its just dust" however this dust slowed his reaction making him barely ready to block when Cabaji's blade came down. Zolo certainly was not ready for the second kick sent to his wound. Sending a groaning zolo tumbling away.

"this is pathetic for a great man like yourself" the long haired idiot, as yoko had dubbed him, rocked back and forth on his unicycle tauntingly as he continued " so have you realised its foolish to go against the buggy crew" again his words where squealed at from the highly annoying blonde a few feet away from yoko's resting place.

" how can he fight someone with that wound?" nami gasped not able to comprehend what was going though the swordsman's mind. "it's a wonder that he's still alive" namie glanced around at the crew luffy was standing statically beside her and yoko as sprawled out on the floor by her feet. Her temper snapped "what are you doing he's going to be killed"

Yoko propped herself up onto her one elbow and smiled lightly at the girl as she stated with a wave of her hand "nah its not Zolie we have to worry about." if the swordsman in question had not been so occupied with his fight Yoko knew she would have been in trouble for the stupid nickname.

"roronoa zolo time to die" with those words the acrobat dashed forward his unicycle wheel spinning at an incredible speed

But the only reply to his threat was a dark mutter of "annoying bastard is hitting my wound that much fun?" zolo didn't move as the blade reopened his wound ,maybe even making it bigger, he didn't finch as the rest of his crew cringed Luffy letting out a childish 'ow' sound.

"why didn't he dodge it?" yoko sighed and swung herself upwards as nami questioned zolo's bizarre actions.

As yoko dusted of her dark jeans she chuckled lowly as if laughing at a private joke before telling nami cheerfully "oh that's because his pride is to big to back down, silly swordsman." her smile widened and her eyes curved upwards into thin semi cycles.

"are you satisfied now? I will show you the difference between you and me" in a similar manor to the annoying blonde who had been cheering Cabaji on Luffy jumped into the air pumping his fist upward and yelling excitedly "whaaaa, cool" while Yoko cupped her hands around her mouth and called out in a teasing tone "wooo go Zolie lolie don't lose" a thick pulsing vein appeared on the back of Zolo's head though he could respond right then he would remember to kick the idiots head in when this fight was over for making such a stupid pet name.

"I underestimated you …you wanted to show me your strong will don't worry though you can't beat me with just that. It can be your excuse for losing" the pair faced each other as if actors in a strio typical old western film. Swords ready and each giving there own last threatening statement.

"Stop joking around if I lose to someone like you just because of a wound like this I can't imagine what future I would have"

"Go zolo" Luffy cheered his eyes filled with glee as he jumped up and down next to a smiling Yoko.

She like Luffy had taken to cheering the green haired swordsman on in an attempt to drowned out the sound of the blonde gymnasts voice in the back ground. "Whaaaa zolie your so cool"

"Do what you guys want" Nami stated obviously having enough of all the fighting "you pirates can just kill each other whether you guys win or lose it has nothing to do with me" Yoko doubted she was leave merely due tot the fighting there had to be another reason "I'll go find the treasure myself and then it'll be farewell." and there it was treasure though the girl was smart it would be unprotected right now due to the fight. Yoko would have done the same … if she had cared about treasure in the slightest. " If fate has it we'll work together again see ya good luck fighting"

"Now for my best acrobatic special raising firework" instating the silence that hand been circulating around the pair of swordsmen was broken as Cabaji began to cycle …up the on of the houses that lined the street.

Luffy and zolo looked just as confused luffy letting out a low whistle "that's high" as he shades his eyes to see the flying man. Just of the side lines the blonde gymnast who had been relatively quiet for the past few minutes let out a gleeful cry

"Cabi-kun I'll hold him down for you!" what an idiot was all yoko could think as the girl launched forward with a fancy set of cartwheels and flips. Why would you announce what you where doing when two of the guys crew mates where right next to you? Yoko shook her head and waited patiently for the girl to get closer her smile never leaving her face as she continued to cheer for zolo.

Sliding her foot out hooking it upward sweeping the blonde feet from under her as she tried to land a flip. With astonishing speed Yoko had with drawn both tonfa and slammed her right fist and wooden weapon into the girls gut before twisting the second round and into the blonde mass of neat hair. To finish the job Yoko lifted her knee in one smooth motion and struck the girl in the side with a harsh kick sending the girl hurtling into a thin ,already dieing, tree that snapped under the force. Yoko cocked her head to the side and let out a childish "oppies"

Due the defeat of the annoying gymnast Zolo was able to dive out of the way as Cabaji drove his blade into the ground "y..yoko?" his words left his mouth hesitantly had the she really just helped him?

Bugsy didn't seem happy that she had stopped the girl from helping as she let out a startled "you"

"tsk tsk its zolie's fight yeah not yours stupid" can Yoko's serious reply as she walked over to the fallen gymnast nudging the girl roughly with her feet to check she was out cold.

Cabaji scoffed and turned to the fallen zolo "I don't need Sakura's help" Yoko chuckled trust such a idiot to be named with such a beautiful name "to defeat someone like you"

"that's enough I'm tired"

yoko's eyes widened and her smile faulted as she turned to face the man. "oi zolie? You giving up that easy and you yelled at me for choosing my death?" he glared heatedly at her, her words digging deep.

"Idiot I'm saying that I'm tired of his useless acrobatic specials" his harsh words making Yoko's lips form a into a silent oh shape. His words obviously didn't sit to well with Cabaji as he narrowed his eyes and growled at the man before him.

"then I will finish you with one last strike! with my true sword technique" as the long haired acrobat charged forward zolo heaved himself upwards and stood tall. His hand blades pointed upwards one crossing the glorious white sword he held in his mouth.

"devil Strike"

And with that it was over the first mate from buggy's clown crew had fallen face first into the ground with no more then five words "defeated by a couple thieves"

a worn out zolo panting as he lowered his swords "not thieves" the swords man feel forward ungracefully and closed his eyes "pirates!… I'm going to sleep" before yoko could tease the stubborn swordsmen a flash of dark blue darted across her preliminary vision before vanishing from sight. Cocking her head she stared at the alley way the figure had been a frown edged into her forehead.

Silently Yoko crept down the alley knowing Luffy would be able to look after himself and if he didn't what did it matter, they were only crew mates after all and she had betrayed more then enough crews to get what she wanted along the way.

"oi…..oi anyone here?…. Rika?" Yoko cursed at her stupidity of course it wasn't rika. She hadn't seen anyone from her home for years nor had she really cared, well that was a lie. Yoko searched every island for her old companies even though she new they would not be there. Why would they be in the east blue of all places this sea wasn't her home nor had it ever been. Yoko continued to walk she had long since gotten lost and had decided that walk forward would be the logical thing to do. However luck obviously was not on her side.

"whaaaa!" Yoko moaned as she leant back into a wall and pouted childishly as the brick wall before her. Her eyes fell shut and he smile dropped as she let her mind wonder back to her home island, she had jet to find a crew that was close to getting to the grand line and in turn getting her home. Would this luffy kid really succeed where so many had failed. a stampede of feet pulled her thoughts as she blinked dumbly at the crowd of people running full speed toward her. Guessing this people where the towns foke Yoko did the thing she was best at… lied. "wha you're here! The chief… he he" she allowed large crocodile tears to filler her doe like eyes "he tried to safe every one he went after buggy!"

The leader, or who Yoko guessed was the leader, placed a claming hand on her shoulder and asked gently "which way?"

"at the tavern" she didn't dare point and reveal the fact she in fact didn't know the lay out of the town. The group charged past her not one of them stopped to question who she was or why she was in the town to begin with. Smiling at her self she continued toward what she guessed was the docks humming lightly.

She got the edge of the town and whooped at her luck as the boat they had arrived on sat loyaly at the docks bobbing lightly with the waves. Much to her surprise she found herself staring at Luffy, who had a sleeping Zolo slung over his shoulder, and Nami both standing a few feet away form the boat. Yoko glanced around trying to figure out what had stopped them and found the three Ship wrecked pirates they had saved blocking their path. Grinning darkly Yoko whistled at the group and waved lightly at them. "howdy guys" the look of pure terror on the pirates faces gave Yoko the best feeling as they scrabbled away form the boat like rats from water.

As the crew and their new navigator sent of they only looked back at the town when a loud call of "wait" flew other the docks. Turning Yoko waved at the old man that was standing there. She didn't really did to listen to the old chief to know he was thanking Luffy. The only thing Yoko was listening to was Nami as she searched franticly for her second bag of gold, the one luffy had been carrying. Tugging the girls skirt lightly Yoko gave her a fox like smile and pointed causal to the docks. Nami followed the girls finger and there on the edge of the dock next to the chiefs feet sat her… yes HER treasure. With a scream of pure frustration she launched herself at Luffy pushing his head down to the sea much to his protest.

Yoko let out a loud joyful laugh and let herself fall back into the edge of the boat her eyes watching the clouds intently ' maybe…. Just maybe this crew of misfits will be the ones to make it to the grand line'


	7. please don't hate me

AHHHHHH... i'm sooo sorry

yes i know this is an author note and i bloody hate them but i felt the need to apologise for the huge delay in updates.

my excuse? exams/college/laziness or my mother deleting all the plans and chapters from my computer(true story) you pick but my last every college exam is soon so hopefully longer more detailed chappies will be up

once again i'm really really sorry

xxxxxxxjay


End file.
